


Grease Monkey

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Anger, Angst, Apologies, Attraction, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Beds, Butts, Childhood Friends, Christmas Vacation, Cliche, Confessions, Control, Cynicism, Dating, Daydreaming, Denial, Desire, Dirty Thoughts, Disco, Distrust, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Embarrassment, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Erections, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Son Relationship, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Financial Issues, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Heartbreak, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, Infidelity, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Intimacy, Jeans, Kissing, Lies, Loneliness, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Makeup, Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Money, Movie Night, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nudity, Objectification, Opposites Attract, Paranoia, Parody, Pop Culture, Popcorn, Post-Break Up, Protectiveness, Relationship Advice, Relationship Issues, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revelations, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shame, Showers, Shyness, Sleep, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Staring, Suspicions, Teasing, Tenderness, Touching, Towels, Trust, Virginity, Vulnerability, Western, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: A stoic former delinquent and a young woman from a religious family deal with their attraction for one another.





	1. Emotion

**1977**

_"Guess I won't be needing you anymore..."_  Karen thought with a bitter frown as she picked up one of the two tickets in her glove box and ripped it in half.  _"Good riddance..."_

She left her car with the one that was still intact, barely able to conceal her sadness on the way into the movie theater.

Two years was approximately the length of time she'd been with Gary and ignored her brother's insistence that he was a poor choice. Of course, she had to be stubborn by believing that Edwin was the domineering one and that nobody understood her better.

If there was any consolation, it was the fact that he had been the one to purchase tickets to see  _The Goodbye Girl_ , thus allowing her to cry into her popcorn and know that it was his money being wasted.

* * *

"No, Gary, I don't want to talk! We've been over this already!" Karen yelled into the phone before hanging up without bothering to say goodbye.

She allowed herself to slump forward against the kitchen bench, so that she could reflect on her boyfriend's infidelity and what could have been done to prevent it. She'd once believed that he was the one and had been perfectly willing to overlook such things as his crude sense of humor and the way he liked to share his deviant fantasies.

At the time, she'd attributed her revulsion at such tendencies to the effects of her religious upbringing, but it was clear now that they really had been a poor match for each other.

Heartbreak aside, it came as a relief to know that she wasn't the complete prude that Gary had indirectly led her to believe she was. She was in fact no less repressed than the average young woman and simply needed to find a man whose tastes were closer to the norm.

Unfortunately, the only one she had encountered recently was Ross, the sleazy middle aged man living across the hall who had tried to flirt with her soon after she'd arrived.

She didn't like to venture out in the evening anymore, out of fear that she'd encounter him again and things would escalate.

 _"Why did I ever think this was a good place? All it has going for it is cheap rent..."_ She could only lament to herself after checking the door a third time that evening and heading to bed.

She curled up beneath the covers and with a sigh, switched off the lamp. A faint conversation between two males soon sounded through the walls and she buried her head beneath the pillow to drown out the noise.


	2. The Name of the Game

Karen finished doing her makeup in the bathroom and made sure her hair was perfect one last time before setting out.

She'd spent years working hard to make herself attractive and knew it would be a waste to let it all go just because she was hurting over a break-up.

If anything, looking good in public was a sign of strength and an indication that she was already moving on. It was a notion that made it easier for her to leave the apartment with head held high and she would have done so seamlessly if it weren't for an unforeseen distraction.

The sight of a near perfect male behind clad in blue jeans caught her eye and she couldn't help but stare.

It was a while before she even considered the person attached to such a fine posterior and forced herself to look upwards in shame.

The young man turned away from the door just in time to see her as well. She froze while feeling unsure of what to say or do.

His face was a stoic one, framed by long hair and wearing a cryptic expression that made her nervous until he suddenly smiled.

It had the effect of making him at least twice as charming and Karen would have returned the goodwill if she hadn't remembered her original purpose.

 _"I have some grocery shopping to do..."_ She thought, resuming her earlier poise and ignoring his attempt to say 'hi' as she headed for the stairs.

Though the time seemed right for her to start putting Gary in the past, her conscience was saying that it was still too soon to be seeking out other men, regardless of how tempting it might be.

* * *

 _"Goddamn..."_ Steve could only think as he collapsed upon his bed, eager to get some sleep after a night shift at the warehouse.

His father Ross had been telling him lately to take things easy, but there was just something about being alone in a dimly lit building that could be comforting sometimes, even though it probably wasn't good for his mind.

He'd been in his current job for over a year now and already, he couldn't remember what it was like to wake up in the morning and work during the day like a typical person.

The young woman he'd encountered minutes before had left quite an impression on him. He'd had female friends in high school, but they were both of the tomboyish sort and a stark contrast to her seductive beauty.

It was a shame that she seemed to be rather haughty, for the memory of her flawless skin and voluptuous figure had already awoken a strong desire within him.

He closed his eyes and imagined being able to touch her body as much as he wanted, until a stiffness down below prompted him to stop and regard such a fantasy with shame.


	3. Fantasy

Steve spent the evening hours cutting open boxes and tossing the contents into a trolley so that they could be placed on shelves by his co-workers. There wasn't much he could do to ease his boredom besides hum quietly to himself and have the occasional daydream.

None of them could compare to the one he had three hours into his shift, after he'd gone through his quota and made himself busy by helping with restocking for a change. The sight of so many drills inexplicably caused him to imagine his mysterious woman dressed in skimpy clothing and holding one of them while striking a provocative pose.

 _"Oh, yeah..."_  He thought in pleasure, before envisioning how the wind might blow through her brown locks.

Co-worker Rodney walked into his aisle and the sound prompted him to quickly get back to work. He took another drill and laid it out gently on the shelf with the others, as Rodney called his name.

"Hey, Steve. Mind if I give you a hand?"

"Sure..." Steve replied without hesitation, finding that the company of another man suddenly didn't bother him so much.

"Glad to help."

Rodney bent over to reach down into the trolley, only to pause and blink at what he was now noticing.

"Steve, you alright?"

"What?" Steve asked obliviously, then realized that it was happening again. He spun around in a panic so that Rodney couldn't see anymore and did what he always did in such situations. He forced himself to recall something distasteful, like when he'd come home to find his father seeing off a lady of the night.

His arousal faded, which should have marked the end of his trouble. Unfortunately, the feeling he now experienced was revulsion over the possibility that his woman from across the hall might one day end up as another of Ross' conquests.

He frowned and clenched his fist, which prompted Rodney to stand up in suspicion.

"Steve?"

"Yeah?" He replied with some irritation while finding the courage to face his co-worker again.

"You're acting real weird tonight. Is it what I think it is?"

"What  _do_  you think it is?"

"You're starving, 'cos you haven't gotten any in a while."

"Probably..." Steve chose to say in response, rather than confess that he was still a virgin.

* * *

Karen encountered him again in the hallway as she was returning home, though she hadn't been expecting it and ended up stopping in her tracks. He did the same.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, both of them unsure of what to do or say.

"Alright. I'll let you be..." He gave in when the tension became too much for him to handle. Karen exhaled in relief as he stepped to the side and walked straight past her.

She approached the stairs, feeling confident that there would be no more awkwardness, before he spoke again and proved her wrong.

"By the way..." He said loud enough to get her attention, knowing that there might not be another chance to do so.

"Huh?" Karen responded, turning back and hoping that he didn't have bad intentions.

"Sorry about my Dad. He's pushy and I know how you feel about him..."

Such words raised more questions in Karen's mind than what she had started the day with and feeling overwhelmed, she hurriedly descended the stairs without saying anything further.

She found it hard to believe he could be related to Ross in anyway and it wasn't just because he looked different. From the couple of times that she'd seen his face, he didn't even seem to have the same air about him, a contrast to how most sons inherited at least a few mannerisms and habits from their fathers.

_"He must take after his mother, whoever she is..."_


	4. So Into You

A pressing thought sprung up again in Steve's mind as he rinsed dishes with warm water and became all too aware of how his exposed forearms looked.

"Dad!" He called out, raising his head to look at a Ross who was no doubt watching  _Wonder Woman_ just to ogle Lynda Carter. "I have a question..."

"Go ahead..." Ross replied apathetically without taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm listening..."

"Okay..." Steve began, hoping that he wouldn't regret asking such a question. "That girl who lives across the hall, what's her name?"

Ross' interest was piqued and a smirk formed on his face. He turned to face Steve in amusement.

"My, my, son..." He said with glee. "Why do you want to know? Could it be that she's caught your eye?"

Steve clenched his teeth and resisted the urge to fervently deny his father's words. He turned off the tap before offering an equally valid reason for his curiosity.

"No, Dad. I just think it's great to know who our neighbors are, in case we ever need their help or something..."

Ross' excited expression turned to one of disappointment and he slowly lowered the arm that he'd been leaning on.

"Her name's Karen. She's twenty years old and she moved in about two months ago."

"Thanks, Dad..."

Steve focused on placing dishes on the rack to dry while being oblivious to the way Ross now regarded him with surprise. It was a relief to finally have something to call her by and he thought the name suited her well.

He imagined himself saying it softly whilst feeling her embrace and unknowingly smiled, which only made Ross' confusion grow.

"Steve, don't you want to know about the others? Like Larry who lives next door?"

"Huh?" Steve muttered a few moments later, realizing that his father had spoken to him. "Did you say something?"

Ross sighed and went over to turn off the television, bringing an end to Wonder Woman's crimefighting.

"Are you okay? You got lost in your own world there..."

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking about work."

"Don't sweat it. There are better jobs to get worried over..."

This reminded Steve that he had to leave in less than an hour. He tried to attribute his forgetfulness to the fact that he'd been sleeping all day, yet knew it wasn't the case when Karen figured in his thoughts so frequently.

He remembered the time when he dated childhood friend Barbara and how their relationship had largely sprung from mutual affection and curiosity about the opposite sex.

What he'd felt then was nothing compared to the carnal desire plaguing him now. He needed to act soon if he wanted to clear his mind and approaching Karen again seemed like the best solution.

He said goodbye to Ross and grabbed his bag before leaving the apartment to stop at the opposite side of the hallway.

A deep breath was what it took to calm himself down enough to knock on the door and wait for an answer.

The door swung open no less than thirty seconds later and he couldn't stop himself from staring in awe. She still looked beautiful dressed modestly and with her hair tied back, something which filled him with a longing to simply pull her close and kiss her until she was breathless.

He dared not act on such urges though, due to the knowledge that doing so would destroy all chance of being with her. Instead, he resigned himself to playing the part of a friendly neighbor who had no desire for sex or romance.

"What are you doing here?" She asked warily while making sure that the door was no more than halfway open.

"I...I just wanted to see you again after yesterday..."

"Oh, that. What about it?"

"I didn't get to introduce myself. My name's-"

"Steve. I know."

Steve felt rather hurt by her scathing tone and standoffish behavior, but tried to remind himself that she had every reason to be on guard.

"You heard from my Dad, didn't you?"

"Yes, who else?"

"I..." He uttered, almost losing control of his emotions and giving in to the urge to say exactly what was on his mind, before he bit his lip to prevent the words from spilling out.

"What?" Karen said in confusion as her patience seemed to fade.

"I hope you have a good night. And that you sleep well..."

She suddenly smiled and he was taken aback by the change in demeanor.

"Oh. Well, good night to you too..."

The door closed and he spent a whole minute staring at it dumbfoundedly before remembering that he had someplace to go.

 _"I did my best. There's that..."_ He reassured himself while beginning to descend the stairs.

* * *

Karen knew full well why her mind had flooded with filthy thoughts the whole time he was outside her door. After all, he was close to her in age, had a nice face, and wore clothes that suggested his body was in rather good shape.

 _"Damn you..."_ She cursed him silently while leaning against the door and recalling how hard it was to imagine anything besides how he might have looked naked.

He had seemed like a decent person during their previous meeting, but she now suspected that it was just an act to hide his true nature. The apple didn't fall far from the tree and he had to have something in common with Ross if he was living with the man.

She didn't think anyone with morals would let their father carry on in such a way and as a result of that assumption, she wondered if his stopping for a conversation had really been an attempt to torment her by pushing the limits of her self-control.

If that was the case, she couldn't let him win, even if lying alone in bed left her craving for somebody to help fill the emptiness in her heart.


	5. Boogie Shoes

The warehouse closed down for the Christmas holidays and Steve spent his first day off getting as much sleep as he could. The idea that he should go shopping for presents or join in with the festivities hardly crossed his mind when Ross wasn't one to celebrate either, so he stayed at home and watched television all afternoon.

Three loud knocks sounded while he heated up a TV dinner that evening and he grew tense. There were several possibilities as to who could be outside, most of which didn't make him feel very secure.

He expected the worst as he approached the door and began to turn the knob. He opened it just wide enough to see the visitor and upon recognizing their face, let out a sigh of relief.

"Barbara..." He greeted the pretty blonde, unable to stop himself from smiling as old memories came rushing back. "What brings you here?"

Barbara smiled at him in return before he allowed her to step into the apartment and have a look around.

"It might sound crazy, but Gloria and Kevin thought it would be fun if we went to a roller disco. Tonight."

Steve spun around to face her in horror.

"Roller disco? You can't be serious..."

Barbara turned towards him with a look of sympathy.

"I know you hate this sort of thing, but it's going to be fine. One of us will sit on the sidelines with you, so you don't feel bad."

Steve remembered the night when they had attended prom as a couple and how foolish he'd felt while attempting to dance. He'd never been the sort to be drawn to the flashy clothes and infuriatingly mindless songs associated with the disco genre, something which only made him more grateful that at least one person understood his sentiments.

"So, are you going to come along or not?"

He bunched up one fist and reminded himself to stay strong.

"Sure. I just need to leave a note for my Dad."

"Go ahead. We have the time..."

* * *

The sight of a completely new face took Steve by surprise when he climbed into the car to sit beside Barbara. He knew beyond a doubt that the girl seated behind the steering wheel was former classmate Gloria, though it boggled his mind as to why the young man in the front passenger seat was accompanying them.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly before regretting his own lack of thought.

"I'm Carlos." The newcomer introduced himself, extending one hand as if he expected it to be shaken. "I'm a new friend these two lovely ladies happened to make in college."

"Uh, okay..." Steve muttered sheepishly while glancing at Barbara and noticing that her cheeks seemed to have become ever so slightly flushed. "I'm Steve. Nice to meet you."

He let Carlos grasp his hand just to get the formality over and done with. Kevin gave a quiet chuckle when Carlos turned back around and Gloria started the car's engine.

"I was thinking that we could stop somewhere and have a bite to eat first. There was a nice pizza place that we passed on the way here."

* * *

Steve believed that he was simply imagining things when he saw the way Carlos seemed to gaze at Barbara while they were in the pizzeria, but his suspicions were largely confirmed when they arrived at the roller disco an hour later and the other young man asked solely for his company.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" He asked as they found somewhere to sit while the others lingered on the dance floor.

"That girl Barbara. Gloria told me you dated her in high school."

Steve felt tempted to walk away and avoid the topic all together, then reminded himself that doing so would give a very bad impression indeed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. What else do you want to know?"

"Is she single?"

Carlos stared at him expectantly and he looked away while realizing that it had finally happened. Another boy found Barbara attractive and wanted to approach her.

He scanned the dance floor until he spotted his childhood friend gracefully twirling across the floor with one leg raised. It surprised him, for while he had known Barbara to be an avid skater in her early teens, it was clear now that even he had underestimated her dedication to such a hobby.

"Well, is she?" Carlos asked more firmly as he also became fixated on her.

Steve forced himself to look back at his male company and think of a quick answer.

"Yeah, she is..." He said hesitantly while Karen's face sprung up again in his mind. "We've broken up since..."

Carlos smiled in bliss and playfully bumped his fist against Steve's shoulder, prompting the latter to flinch.

"Thank God. I thought you might still be together."

"We're not, rest assured..."

"Okay. What sort of men does she like?"

It was this question that left Steve absolutely stumped. He knew with certainty that Barbara had never been with anyone but him and as such, couldn't give a definitive response.

"She's never dated anyone like you..." He opted to say after a few moments of thought. "But you won't really know until you try. So, go ahead by all means..."

"Oh, I can't do it yet. I'm supposed to be Gloria's boyfriend."

"What?"

"It's true. I'm already taken."

Steve couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Then, why are you asking me about-"

"Because I want to be with her. Eventually."

"Goddamn..."

Steve glared at Carlos as the idea of punching him in the face became rather tempting indeed.

* * *

The only thing that had prevented Steve from resorting to violence for the sake of a friend, was Barbara herself coming to switch places with Carlos.

He'd been all too glad to sit with her for a change, though his earlier conversation still bothered him.

"Barbara?" He spoke up to get her attention.

"Yeah, Steve?"

"I have a bad feeling about that guy Carlos. You'd better be careful around him."

"Sure, will do..." Barbara replied absentmindedly, making it evident to Steve that she was already too smitten to think about the situation rationally.

"I mean it. He seems like an even bigger liar than I am."

"Steve, are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not. I want to look out for you."

Barbara rose from her chair and he feared the worst.

"I'm able to do that myself, if you couldn't remember. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom..."

* * *

Steve trudged wearily up the stairs to the third floor after being dropped off by his friends. He simply couldn't wait to go to sleep and perhaps temporarily forget the night's events by dreaming about Karen.

He stopped to let his gaze linger upon the door to her apartment before crossing the hall and preparing to enter his own.

Empty silence and darkness were what greeted him as he walked inside. He ran his hand over the wall in search of the light switch and once it was on, saw clearly that a violent struggle must have occurred not long ago.

"Dad?" He called out while moving forward to search all of the rooms.


	6. If I Can't Have You

**1978**

Steve's legs felt like two heavy weights as he slowly ascended the stairs, his mind clouded with thoughts of visiting Ross at the state prison and the amount of time that remained before he could no longer pay the rent.

Two months seemed rather optimistic with his current income and spending habits, so he naturally began contemplating what daily necessity to give up first.

It wasn't as easy a decision as he'd hoped, for despite having lived on very little as a child, he was now a grown man whom had grown a little too accustomed to spoiling himself.

 _"Idiot. You're a goddamn idiot..."_ He cursed himself for never taking the time to consider where most of his father's money had come from. Instead, he'd been all too happy to simply accept things as they were while focusing on superficial matters like trying to get Karen's attention.

He needed to start being hard on himself again. Just like he'd never really been able to enjoy a normal childhood, perhaps a normal adult life was something that would also be forever out of his reach.

It was stupid as well to think that any woman would want him the way he was now, especially when even Barbara had lost all romantic interest in him and fallen for somebody else.

The disagreement they'd had with each other at the roller disco still weighed heavily on his mind. Despite knowing that Barbara was the forgiving sort, he couldn't stop himself from fearing that he might have crossed a line and caused a permanent strain on their friendship.

 _"No. You need to stop thinking like that."_ He told himself upon reaching the top of the stairs and slowly approaching his empty apartment.  _"She'd never hate you for something so petty..."_

He remembered all of the times Barbara had allowed him to stay overnight at her house and how she'd been the one to tutor him until he knew enough to pass senior year. It was clear that she'd done more for him than he could repay and because of that, it seemed selfish to ask for her help in regards to his current financial situation.

He was determined to count on nobody but himself, yet he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering.

Karen lived just a few feet away and although he didn't want to be a burden on anybody, the solution that had just occurred to him would essentially be a partnership between two equals, rather than one person sponging off another.

* * *

Whomever was at the door must have been there for a while, judging by the pause between each series of knocks that made it seem like they were stopping for a rest.

She hurriedly rubbed the towel against her wet hair and when that proved inefficient, she simply wrapped the whole thing around her head before running to answer.

There were two likely possibilities as to who the person was and Karen hoped desperately that it wasn't the landlord, despite the alternative being no less daunting.

She opened the door and there stood Steve with a pleading look in his eyes. She swallowed nervously.

"I...I haven't seen you in a while. What brings you here?"

Steve's previously tense shoulders relaxed and he casually placed one hand against the door frame. Such an action came across as a blatant attempt to make himself appear harmless and it irked her a lot.

"You." He replied without any change in his expression. "I want to ask you out..."

Karen didn't know whether to feel flattered or unnerved. Her gaze fell away from his face and settled just below his shoulders. The coat he was wearing looked rather snug and she found herself trying to imagine the bare chest hidden beneath it.

_"Focus. Don't fall into his trap again..."_

"Really? Where to?"

"Just anywhere that's cheap. It's your choice..."

His expression and tone of voice seemed sincere enough, but she wasn't about to take chances.

"Could you give me a few minutes? I need to finish drying my hair..."

"Sure." He replied without hesitation, withdrawing his arm and placing it back by his side.

"Thanks."

She closed the door and made sure to lock it, before rushing into the bathroom to inspect herself in the mirror.

_"Get a hold of yourself. You'll be in a public place, what's the worst that could happen?"_

She picked up her hairdryer and decided to take as much time as possible. Sure, she had dreamed about him the previous night, but she needed to remember that he was a stranger who could very well take advantage of her if she wasn't careful.

Ten minutes later, she opened the door again to find that he was now leaning against the nearby wall. He looked bored as expected, yet she had to admire the fact that he'd kept waiting past the time when she should have returned.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks for waiting..."

"It's fine." He replied while turning to face her wearily. "So, what's your answer?"

"I'm free this Saturday night. Is that possible for you?"

"Sure. I can make it then."

He straightened up and separated himself from the wall so that he could approach her. She dared not take her eyes away for even a split second.

"Six o'clock?" He suggested, tucking both hands into his pockets.

"Yes, that would be alright."

"Cool. I hope we'll become great friends."

With a swift turn of his back, Steve walked back to the door of his own residence and left Karen feeling perplexed about his last words. She watched him disappear and placed one hand to her breast while considering the notion that all he really wanted was friendship.

As if her emotions weren't confusing enough before, they were a whirlpool now that it seemed like he didn't desire her the way she did him.

She retreated quietly into her apartment and resigned herself to indulging in harmless fantasy for the next few hours. After all, there were no personal boundaries or limits to what she could do with him in her dreams.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Karen looked up from the taco that she had previously been staring at in distaste, to meet eyes with Steve and offer an answer to his question.

"I'm fine. It's just that, I'm starting to regret choosing to come here."

"Why's that?" He asked while using a fork to scoop out the filling from his taco instead of just picking the whole thing up, the way most people did.

"I didn't know there would be so much cheese in this thing. It's giving me unpleasant memories..."

"Really? Care to elaborate?"

She found it difficult to tell whether he was trying to mock her or show genuine sympathy, so she sought to change the subject and thus avoid having to reveal that she had been pudgy as a child.

"I'd rather not talk about it. You'd find it pretty silly..."

"It's alright, I can relate."

"What about you? How long were you living in that apartment with..." Karen began to ask, then immediately regretted touching on such a topic. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring that up, should I?"

"No, you don't need to apologize." Steve said firmly, placing his fork down and looking straight into her eyes. "I was just about to get to that anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm facing a problem at the moment. Well, not quite now, but things will get really bad if all I do is wait..."

Karen had no idea what he wanted to tell her and the most she could do was hope that he remained this even-tempered.

"I don't know about you, but I'm being paid minimum wage at my current job. I doubt I'll be able to stay around a month or so from now..."

"Steve, what are you trying to say? That you need a loan from someone?"

"No. That's against my principles."

"Then, what do you want?"

Steve briefly glanced away to gaze at the people working behind the nearby counter, then turned back to her and sighed heavily.

"I want to move in with you, Karen. We'll each pay exactly half the monthly rent and I'll do everything I can not to bother you..."

Karen gagged on the morsel of taco that she'd finally found the courage to try.

"Wait...wait, stop..." She uttered in shock after managing to swallow her food. "I don't know what to say..."

"Karen..."

"What?"

"I don't want to force you into anything. If this isn't okay for you, just let me know and I'll find another way..."

"Steve..."

Karen lost all appetite for the meal she had helped purchase and simply wanted to return home. She stood up with the intention of excusing herself, then noticed the way Steve now stared at her as if she were his salvation.

"I can walk you back, if you want. My work doesn't start until-"

"No, really, don't worry about me. I'll be fine..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Karen insisted as she grabbed her handbag. "Good night, Steve. See you tomorrow, or some other time..."

She left the table and upon reaching the doors, looked back to notice an apparent sadness in his eyes.


	7. Is This Love

_The sound of a bullet flying in through the window prompted Katherine Murphy to scream and duck behind the counter as chaos unfolded outside. She pressed her body right down against the floor and with tears in her eyes, noticed the trapdoor that lead into the cellar._

_Hiding down there was her best chance of safety, so despite the current commotion and her heart pounding like a drum, Katherine hurriedly crawled toward the door to try and force it open._

_Unfortunately, no amount of effort could make it budge. She broke down sobbing and realized what fate awaited her when one of the dreaded bandits smashed through the saloon's main doors._

_"Hey! Anyone at home!"_

_Katherine held her breath while staying as still and as quiet as possible. The intruder's footsteps grew louder and mere seconds later, all of her attempts to hide were proven to have been in vain, for he now stood grinning down at her crouching form._

_"What have we here?" He taunted with glee. "A saloon girl, and a mighty fine one too!"_

_He reached down to yank her head up by the hair. She gasped and winced in pain._

_"By the time I'm done with you, lovely, you're gonna wish you were-"_

_A deafening bang sounded and the next thing Katherine knew, her assailant's grip loosened completely. She looked up and gagged in disgust at the large gaping hole that had formed in his head._

_The now deceased bandit crashed straight to the floor. She felt her stomach heave and took a deep breath to calm herself, before the identity of her rescuer became clear._

_"Stephen?"_

_"Yes, it's me. Stay put..."_

_He helped her out from behind the counter and she couldn't resist admiring his handsome face whilst leaning against him for support._

_"You've saved my life. I don't know how I can thank you..."_

_"Kiss me." He simply replied, continuing to look straight ahead for potential threats._

_"Really? Well, alright..."_

_Katherine sought to bring her face closer to his, but was quickly rebuffed._

_"Not now. Later, when I've taken you somewhere safe."_

_"Oh. You could have said so..."_

* * *

Karen was woken up by her alarm before she could finally share a kiss with her beloved cowboy. She rolled over in frustration and hurriedly hit the snooze button, then lay back down to recall the details of her dream.

The warmth and security of being held in his arms had felt heavenly minutes earlier and she already missed the way he'd looked at her so tenderly, as if she were all that mattered to him.

It was just a shame that the real Steve didn't seem to be interested in her outside his wish to find a potential roommate. Although, to be fair, she hadn't really taken much initiative and had chosen to follow reason rather than emotion during most of their encounters.

She wondered whether the chance to enjoy his company more often was worth the risk of being hurt or disrespected again. He seemed like a nice enough person, but she wanted to be completely sure that trusting him wouldn't lead to more heartbreak.

That aside, he did seem to be in genuine trouble and she just couldn't allow him to struggle alone. She got out of bed and her mind raced with possible ideas as to what she could do.

* * *

 _"That's funny..."_ Steve thought as he reached his door and noticed something blocking some of the light that usually streamed out underneath it.

A turn of his key and a push of the door revealed the mysterious object to be a sealed envelope lying on the floor.

His guess that it contained a belated birthday card from Gloria or Kevin turned out to be wrong. He read the printed words on the other side a couple of times in disbelief, before slamming his door shut to get some privacy.

He sat down and opened up the envelope with caution. Inside was a collection of banknotes and a single slip of paper.

He counted the money to find that it totaled one hundred and fifty dollars, then turned his attention to the paper.

_"Here's $150 from my savings account. Spend it wisely and don't ask me for any more."_

He placed everything aside on the table and glanced towards the door. This sort of financial help was the last thing he wanted and not just because he had already struck up an arrangement with coworker Rodney.

If all went smoothly, he would be leaving this place by the end of the month to share rent with another young man who was two years his senior. It seemed like the wisest solution to his problem by all means, yet the possibility of never seeing Karen again was enough to give him second thoughts.

_"What's wrong with you? She's just some girl you've known for a few months..."_

He pictured her voluptuous body and the way her wavy hair bounced when she walked. Almost everything she did was simply an intoxicating sight to behold and it was that realization which made him realize how obsessed he'd become.

 _"How do I describe this feeling?"_ He pondered, running a hand through hair that he hoped to get trimmed soon. " _Is it love? Lust? Or both?"_

* * *

No word or visit from Steve for over a fortnight led Karen to assume that he'd accepted her gift and was carrying on with life.

The thought gave her some relief, for as long as they didn't meet again, she knew that it would be much easier to forget about him and simply move on.

However, he just had to enter her life again one month later, when she least expected it. She had returned home after leaving the clothing store where she worked and to her surprise, saw him standing in the hall while carrying a bag.

"Steve?"

"Good evening, Karen." He replied with a half-hearted wave of his hand. "How's your day been?"

"It's been alright. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm going to visit a coworker tonight. He's offered to let me move in with him and I want to see what the place is like..."

"Oh..." Karen groaned as her hopes faded. "Good luck with that."

She shifted aside to give him more room to walk, but he didn't move. Instead, he continued to look straight at her as he pulled an envelope out of his coat pocket.

He held it out at arm's length.

"Here's the money you sent me. I know it's all yours, so I'm giving it back."

Karen's eyes widened in disbelief at the fact that he was trying to pay her back for helping him. She felt her chest heave from the unwarranted goodwill and hesitantly took the envelope.

She counted the money inside to find that it still added up to one hundred and fifty. It was clear that he hadn't used any of it and she raised her head to gawk at him.

"You should know that I didn't actually earn any of this. I borrowed a few hundred from my parents before I moved out..."

It was now Steve's turn to be surprised.

"Your parents give you money?"

"Yes..." Karen answered, feeling sympathy when she noticed the sheer bewilderment in his eyes. "Didn't you ever-"

She remembered who his father was and regretted speaking without thinking.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized as he regarded her anxiously. "I forgot."

"It's no big deal. Now, I should be going..."

He began to walk away and she found herself impulsively reaching out to grab his arm. He stopped and turned back to face her.

"Could you let go of me?"

She obliged and allowed him to leave with much willpower. He slowly disappeared from view and unable to stay composed anymore, she called out to him in the hope he would hear.

"If it doesn't work out, you can come back here!"


	8. Magnet and Steel

"So, what do you think? You want to move in next week?"

It took a while for Steve to realize that Rodney had spoken to him and when he did, his mind raced to think of an answer.

"I would like to..." He replied hastily, glancing towards the couch and noticing some of the clutter that had been shoved behind it. "But there's someone else I'm visiting later. I might just like their place better."

"Oh..." Rodney said with a bit of disappointment. "So, when will you let me-"

"When I see you again on Friday."

"Fair enough. I'll be waiting."

Rodney reached the main door and held it open. Steve suddenly found himself feeling more relaxed, knowing that he would be heading to work soon and seeing more familiar faces.

"Thanks for showing me around, by the way. I appreciate it."

"Hey, it wasn't any trouble at all."

Rodney closed the door, leaving Steve to stand alone in the hallway and consider his options. He remembered what Karen had said to him earlier and wondered what she had meant.

Either she planned on continuing to lend him money, or she intended to let him move in with her. He hoped that it was the latter, for he couldn't stand the thought of becoming indebted to yet another person.

Aside from that, being in close proximity to her would also give him a proper chance to get to know her and figure out how best to go about winning her over.

He smiled upon realizing that he was once again getting closer to achieving his dream. He only needed to receive confirmation from Karen that their interests aligned and hopefully one day, he would be the man she wanted more than any other.

It was just a shame that for such a thing to even come true, he would need to show her his true self sooner or later.

* * *

Steve appearing once again outside her door made Karen's heart race. She found it hard to believe that he'd come back, especially when it seemed like he had wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Sorry for interrupting your day..." He apologized while looking down at her with what she hoped was genuine longing. "I want to ask about what you said last night..."

Karen remembered the words that she had impulsively shouted after him and realized that he must have heard them clearly.

"Well..." She began to reply with uncertainty as his gaze lingered on her. "...I thought that maybe you could move in with me, after all."

"Really? Do you mean it?"

He gave her a smile and she realized that it was only the second or third time he had done so since they'd first met. He looked lovely indeed and upon taking into account his usually serious demeanor, Karen couldn't help but feel like she was witnessing something very special.

"Yes, I do..."

Steve's grateful expression didn't fade as he came just the slightest bit closer.

"Thank you very much..."

Karen hoped for a moment that he would lean in to kiss her right then and there, but he instead backed away before turning around.

"Where are you going?" She asked, raising her voice while feeling deeply dismayed.

"To get some sleep. I've had a really long night..."

* * *

"Well, this is about it..." Karen concluded as she led Steve out of the cramped bathroom and back into the kitchen area. "Do you like what you see?"

"It's not bad..." He simply replied, making eye contact while his expression remained unreadable. It prompted her to wonder whether such coolness had developed as a coping mechanism in response to his father's behavior, or if it had always been part of his character.

She wanted badly to know the truth, as well as find out what really went on inside his mind.

"So, you think this place looks good. Right?"

"I guess..."

He looked away from her and toward the door, making it clear that he wished to leave soon. Karen began to feel a little insecure and she hoped it wasn't her presence that was causing him to be impatient.

"Steve, do you have any questions?" She forced herself to ask regardless.

He turned back to face her as if he'd just woken up from a trance.

"Yes, I do..." He said with some hesitation. "Where do you plan for me to sleep?"

Karen remembered that she had neglected to show him her bedroom on purpose, since it contained the double bed that she'd once planned on sharing with Gary.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure something out while you move your things here..."

He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You'll talk to the landlord, won't you?"

"Of course I will. I'd just like some time to myself, if that isn't too much to ask..."

"No problem."

He straightened up before turning to leave for the day. She watched him go and once he was out of her sight, shut the door so that she could sit upon the couch in peace.

 _"Double bed..."_ She thought to herself while placing both hands together as if in prayer.  _"...double bed..."_

She could very well ask Steve to sleep beside her each night, if she was the kind of person to be ruled by emotion or shallow desires. However, she wasn't a child anymore and had long since learned that one couldn't expect everyone to bend to their will.

There was a high chance that requesting such a thing of Steve would just scare him away completely and leave her wallowing in shame, so she needed to find other ways to get closer to him.

He'd worked hard to prove to her that he was trustworthy and it now seemed like she would have to do the same as well. She just hoped that he wouldn't fall for someone else while she was at it, since experience had taught her that guys as handsome as him never stayed single for long.


	9. Feels So Good

"Where _am I...?"_

_Steve's regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes to see nothing but a wide blue sky above him. The smell of seawater hit his nostrils and with it, came memories of struggling to stay afloat as he was swept along by large waves._

_He shifted his arm and upon feeling dry sand run through his fingers, knew that he had most definitely been washed ashore. The question was where?_

_Fortunately, such a mystery was answered when a haloed figure stepped into his sight and knelt down to place a hand against his chest. He inhaled deeply in response to their touch, before rolling his head to one side so that he could gaze up at the beautiful woman by his side._

_"I've never seen anyone like you..." She muttered while relocating her hand to his forehead and staring at him in awe. "Would you call yourself a man?"_

_Steve's focus shifted away from her face and down to the lightweight armor that she wore. It did nothing to hide the curves of her body and being an affection starved young man, he began to crave for heightened levels of intimacy._

* * *

_"Yes, I would..."_

Steve awoke to the sound of footsteps and shifted beneath his blanket, while trying to remember where he was. He felt as if he'd been lying in a cramped space, yet it was clear that he still had plenty of room to move around...

The act of stretching out his numb right arm almost caused him to roll off the couch. He slammed his hand against the floor to stop the momentum, before raising his head slowly to see Karen setting her bag down and heading towards the fridge.

"Oh..."

She didn't pay him attention until she had taken out a container of some leafy green vegetable and placed it on the table.

"Hey, Steve. How's the couch?"

Steve rubbed a hand against his sore back.

"Not too comfortable, but I've slept in worse places..."

She smiled in such a way as to suggest that she found such a statement amusing, although the truth was that he really did mean what he'd said. As a child, he'd once hidden inside a closet while his parents were arguing and stayed there until he could no longer keep his eyes open.

He waited until her back was turned to hurriedly put his jacket back on before heading for the bathroom. A look at his own plain face made him feel inadequate and he wondered again what it would take for Karen to want him as much as he wanted her.

He sighed while telling himself not to dwell on such things for too long, then began to undress so that he could take his first shower in this unfamiliar bathroom.

Strangely, he didn't miss the apartment that he used to share with Ross. Ever since the man's arrest, each room had given him the sense of being trapped and it seemed like all of his father's former belongings were just a reminder of his own past delinquency.

It had started when he was sixteen. Selling portions of marijuana from his mother's drug stash had at the time, seemed to be the ultimate act of defiance in his stormy adolescent mind, so he began dealing the very next Monday.

Most of his 'customers' had been fellow classmates and although such a way of making money had been frightening at first, he quickly became addicted to the thrill and found that it wasn't so easy to give up.

It took a narrow escape from the police, his mother learning of his activities and Barbara's patience for him to realize how dangerous it was to continue down such a path.

He got high occasionally for another year afterwards, before finding his first job and moving out of his mother's house had brought an end to that as well.

The fact that he now lived with Karen was a sign that he had at long last, left those days behind completely and had successfully reformed.

The future was still filled with uncertainty, but at least he could rest easy knowing that he was now just another law-abiding citizen going through life without much hassle.

He stepped into the shower and after adjusting the water temperature to his liking, enjoyed the sensation of warm water running over his skin.

It was a good thing that he had bought some new soap and for himself that morning, because no matter how undeniably gorgeous his roommate was, the thought of touching her personal things still made him feel squeamish.

He chose to rid himself of such feelings by imagining a very clean and very naked Karen lying in bed while waiting for him to join her. He envisioned her being rather eager to get started and wasting no time in giving him heated kisses the moment that he was beside her.

How things would progress from there was a puzzle to him, since his knowledge of what happened during sex came mainly from his mother's clients and a couple of pornographic films that he'd snuck out to see at the age of eighteen.

Nevertheless, he took some time to pleasure himself as soap suds were washed off his body. It made him briefly forget that he wasn't alone, before he sensed that an erection was imminent and forced himself to stop.

He opened his eyes and turned off the taps in shame, then slowly stepped out of the shower to realize that he had been foolish enough to forget bringing in a towel.

_"Goddamn..."_

He looked down at his body for a few seconds and then up at the closed door, knowing that Karen was probably still out there eating dinner. He would rather die than walk around naked in front of her at this point in time, so he instead opened the door just an inch and called her name.

* * *

Karen dropped her fork and looked away from her salad as soon as she heard Steve call out from the bathroom and ask for one of his towels.

She came to the immediate realization that he was almost certainly naked, something which brought a smile to her face before she even knew it.

With a bounce to her step, she rushed straight for the bag he'd left by the couch and rummaged through it. She strode toward the bathroom with purpose once she'd found what he wanted and sure enough, there he was, nervously poking his head out through the narrow space.

She couldn't see much else apart from his smooth neck and the slightest hint of a collarbone, yet she still felt grateful. The mere fact that he was allowing her a glimpse of his bare skin was enough and she failed to keep a straight face while handing the towel over.

"Thanks..."

He shot his arm out to grab it from her, then slammed the door shut. The suddenness of it all left her gaping in surprise for a moment or two, before she remembered her salad and shuffled slowly back to the dining table.

He would be leaving for work in a couple of hours and it seemed like she'd once again have to use her imagination while lying in bed.


	10. Sometimes When We Touch

Steve reemerged from the bathroom just as she put her plate in the sink and turned on the tap to let it soak. She spun around to watch him approaching while rubbing a towel against his wet hair, a sight that she knew she wouldn't grow tired of anytime soon.

He sensed her gaze and lowered the towel before making eye contact.

"Is something up?"

"No. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like me to fix something-"

"You don't need to." Steve interrupted without delay. "I'm fine making my own breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She said in confusion, then remembered that he had been asleep for much of the day. "Never mind. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal."

"Well, alright..."

She moved aside so that he could have more of the kitchen to himself. He responded by hanging his towel upon a nearby chair and heading to the cupboard to fetch his prized loaf of sliced bread.

It didn't take him very long to place two slices into the toaster and the casual way in which he leaned against the bench afterwards convinced Karen that it was time to strike up conversation.

"So, Steve..." She began while trying to sound as pleasant as possible. "I hope this isn't a difficult question for you, but I've been wondering...how are things with your Mom? Do you see her much?"

He immediately straightened up in such a way as to indicate that it was an uncomfortable subject for him.

"How should I put it? We don't get along very well..."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked as her imagination went wild.

"She's just a difficult person to live with. I walked out on her two years ago."

"Really? What happened?"

Steve frowned and stared down at the ground.

"You don't want to know. It's complicated..."

"Oh..." Karen said quietly in shame. "Maybe you could tell me another-"

"No. I mean it." Steve interrupted. "I don't want to ruin your mood..."

The two slices of bread popped out of the toaster and he gave a sigh, before turning around to place them upon a plate. He then crossed over to the fridge, prompting Karen to step aside once again so that he could get himself a tub of margarine. She could only observe him spread it over his toast, while feeling unnerved at the likelihood that Ross' worst behavior paled in comparison to whatever his mother had put him through.

Even more discomforting was the fact that she couldn't comprehend just how bad it might have been. Her childhood had been far from perfect, yet there was no denying that she'd been loved by both of her parents and the pleasant memories had far outweighed the bad.

She guessed that the opposite was true when it came to Steve's childhood and she didn't know what to make of it. The possibility that his calm demeanor was simply a facade to hide a deeply disturbed and volatile soul, left her doubting once more whether he could be trusted.

"Steve..." She forced herself to say bravely, despite her growing wish to leave him alone. "What do you think of me?"

He paused and turned his head to stare at her with a cryptic expression.

"You're okay, I guess..."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah..."

He went back to buttering his toast and she finally gave in to the urge to hide herself away. She shuffled out of the kitchen and all the way back to her room, where she sat down upon the bed to wait until he was gone.

* * *

Steve stopped right outside Karen's closed door and raised his hand to knock after a moment of hesitation. He wasn't completely sure why she had walked away without warning earlier, but he guessed that it had something to do with him denying her the compliment that she'd been expecting.

He didn't understand why some women seemed so desperate to hear another person affirm their beauty, until it occurred to him that he also craved such validation from the opposite sex.

The more he thought about it, the clearer it became that being told he was desirable would certainly make him a more confident person, at least for a little while.

He mustered up a smile, only to realize too late that he hadn't thought things through. Karen opened the door with a bitter look on her face and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

"What is it now?" She asked impatiently.

Steve noticed the lacy nightgown she was wearing and how it did little to conceal the shape of her ample breasts **.** He swallowed before forcing himself to focus elsewhere.

"I'm sorry about earlier..."

"What? How so?"

"Well..." He began tentatively. "I was wrong, saying that you were just okay..."

He paused out of fear that confessing his true feelings would only make him come across as deranged. He'd need to choose his next words carefully so as to avoid ruining their current relationship completely.

"I...I actually think you're great. In all sorts of ways. I don't know what you think of me, though..."

Karen's stern expression slowly faded and she began to smile while reaching out to touch his forearm.

"What do I think of you?" She replied softly in such a way that the thrill of being so close to her made his heart pound faster. "You seem fine so far. Nicer than my ex..."

Her lips trembled slightly as she averted her eyes. A burning desire came over Steve and despite knowing that the only cure was to feel her bare skin against his own, he retreated to save his efforts for another night.

For now, he needed to arrive at his place of work in one piece and try his best not to think too much about who Karen might have been with in the past.


	11. We're All Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know who you think will give in first.

" _I_ _really shouldn't have told him that..."_  Karen could only think to herself in regret while brushing her teeth and remembering what she had said to Steve the night before. She felt like a fool for letting such a thing slip out her mouth, since common sense told her that it was never wise to mention one's ex when seeking a new relationship.

He hadn't seemed particularly affected at the time, but as a result of his apparent tendency to hide emotions, she couldn't help but wonder if he thought less of her now that Gary's existence was no longer a secret.

She needed to find out the truth soon and the knowledge that he'd be coming back from work soon did little to ease her nerves. She quickly rinsed her mouth and washed her toothbrush in order to start fixing up her appearance.

_"Have to look my best if I want to stay on his good side..."_

She went about the usual routine of curling her hair with an iron and putting on make-up, but took even more care this time in the hopes that looking good would somehow solve everything.

Once that was done, she went to her wardrobe to pick out a new ensemble. The fact that it was a Sunday morning only gave her extra motivation to dress nicely, just as she had done when attending church with her family as a child.

She had mostly fond memories of those times and it was while stepping out of the bathroom to await Steve's return, that she reminded herself to call Edwin again at some point in the next few days.

For the time being, she just wanted to sit down somewhere and give the impression that she was relaxed. She chose one of the seats at the small dining table before leaning back slightly and stretching her legs.

_"Okay, this is it..."_

Faint footsteps sounded from outside and she gazed bravely at the door, only to hear a loud rattle followed by Steve proclaiming that it was locked.

* * *

_"Damn..."_

Steve paused for a brief moment to regard Karen in curiosity after she had unlocked the door to let him in. He swore that something had changed, because she looked even better than he remembered. Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out what it was and as he moved across the room, resigned himself to admiring her beauty in a more subtle manner.

Unfortunately, it became all too clear that it was too late, judging by the way she grew tense and walked hurriedly into the bathroom.

He wondered what sort of person her ex-boyfriend had been and wanted to know what it would take to be a more worthy candidate for her affection.

It seemed like the most obvious way in which he could improve himself was to start working out more often and build additional muscle, so he got to it as soon as his short rest on the couch was over.

He crouched down upon the living room floor and assumed the position necessary to do the push-ups he remembered doing in high school. It was a good thing that he now had a polished wooden floor instead of the rough asphalt that had once hurt his hands.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his body before attempting to raise himself up.

_"Oh God, this is harder than I remember..."_

He forced himself to hold the position for a few seconds, then went back down. He got ready to do another, only to freeze when Karen came back out of the bathroom. Her eyes focused solely on him.

"Doing push-ups?"

Steve gave up and lowered himself down so that his entire body save for his head was touching the floor.

"What do you think?"

She smiled in amusement and it only made his embarrassment grow. He shifted hesitantly into a sitting position then stood up in an effort to maintain his sense of dignity.

Karen started to approach him and he entertained the notion of being able to disappear for a while.

"I'm guessing, yes." She said after stopping a few feet away from him. "But why did you stop? You haven't broken a single sweat."

Steve wanted to tell her that he was self-conscious when it came to exercise, but changed his mind when he realized that she was more concerned about his apparent slacking off.

"I...I actually don't know. I'll get back to it..."

He got down on the floor once again and this time, tried to ignore her gaze as he completed one push-up after another until his arms simply gave way.

_"I'm exhausted. Are you happy now?"_

He raised his head to look up at her and she responded by kneeling down to rub his shoulders.

"Not bad. How often do you try this?"

"Um...every two days?"

"Really? You're a bit stiff and awkward..."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are..."

Steve sighed in frustration.

"Fine, you're right." He admitted while feeling ashamed of himself. "I'm not used to the strain because I hardly do it at all."

Karen gave him a look of sympathy as she withdrew her hand.

"That's a shame. I think it would be great if you turned it into a routine. What's your ultimate goal?"

"Goal?" Steve replied with uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"Are you working out to stay healthy, or are you trying to bulk up?"

"Um, a bit of both, I guess..."

He forced himself up and crossed his legs so that they could be on the same level.

"If that's the case, I'd advise you not to do it first thing after coming back from work. Your body's already tired from moving around all night and you don't want to put it under even more strain."

She shifted closer to him and his steadying heart began to race again.

"I know some things about working out properly. If you want, I could be your personal trainer and show you the right way to go about it. What do you say?"

"Uh, sounds good to me..."

"Then it's a plan. We'll try it tonight, after you've had some rest."

She stood up and headed to her room to allow him some long awaited time alone. He watched her go and although it was a relief to no longer have to actively restrain himself, he knew that doing so would be nearly impossible in the coming days and weeks.


	12. Love Is Like Oxygen

"Sorry, I can't do this anymore..." Steve said breathlessly as he slumped backwards onto the floor and gazed up at Karen to observe her reaction. He'd made quite some progress over the past month when it came to both push-ups and sit-ups, yet he was right to have predicted that his self-control could only last so long.

The act of repeatedly lifting his torso and coming face-to-face with Karen while she anchored his legs in place, left him unable to imagine much besides the parallels such an activity had to sex. After all, it involved lying down on a flat surface, moving back and forth, and exerting himself until sweat ran down his back, just like the stars in the adult films he had once felt guilty for enjoying.

"But you've only done sixty so far..." She replied in disappointment without loosening her hold. "What happened to your personal best?"

He sighed deeply, remembering how he had managed to do eighty sit-ups in total just two days prior. It helped that he already lead a rather physically active lifestyle and improving his performance was simply a matter of becoming accustomed to the required movements.

"It's complicated. But the main thing is that I'm tired..." He lied, hoping that she would find such an explanation acceptable.

Karen gave a chuckle before staring down at him in amusement.

"You expect me to believe that? Have a rest for a few minutes, then do ten more."

She let go of his legs and got up to make her way to the couch. He propped himself up into a sitting position while knowing that he wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated this time around.

"You have to believe me." He insisted. "I can't keep this up any longer, and it's not because I'm some lazy bum..."

She stared at him skeptically and folded her arms.

"Really? Then what's your excuse?"

He took a deep breath as her face and body once again became all that he could focus on. She truly was the most alluring woman he'd had the pleasure of seeing in a long time and he thought it a shame that she had to be such a slave driver when it came to exercise.

The strict regimen she'd been enforcing lately had given him cause to harbor a slight resentment towards her. It was a feeling that he knew would only be appeased if things went back to the way they were before, or he finally told her the truth.

He knew that the former option was nigh impossible considering her sheer determination, so he mustered up all of his courage before making a confession.

"It's you. You're really distracting and that's making it harder for me to focus..."

It took several seconds for his words to take effect, but when they did, Karen's mouth dropped open and she stared at him in shock.

"I'm distracting?" She remarked quietly, before turning aside and repeating the words to herself in disbelief. " _I'm_ distracting?"

"Yeah, you're too attractive..."

A mixture of horror and pleasant surprise became evident on Karen's face. She tried to suppress a laugh, before chastising him for his boldness.

"Steve, have you ever looked at yourself? Do you think it's easy for me, seeing you walk around with that amazing butt and body of yours?!"

She huffed and lowered her head wearily once the point had been made, only to be hit hard by the realization of what she had said. It prompted her to immediately glance back up at Steve and notice that he now appeared to be as stunned as she was.

"Amazing?" He asked sheepishly, averting his eyes. "Have you seen me-"

"No, I haven't."

"Then, how?"

"My imagination..."

Steve looked ready to pass out from the emotional overload. He curled up into a fetal position, as if he wanted nothing more than to just disappear into himself.

"Oh, shit..."

"Language..." Karen muttered through clenched teeth.

"I know, it's just that..."

His voice trailed off and he stood up to head for the bathroom.

"Never mind. I'm going to take a long shower. And don't you dare think about trying to sneak a peek..."

At that, he left Karen alone in the living room to regret everything she'd said and done that evening. The sound of the bathroom door slamming drove home how big a misstep she had made and the subsequent feeling of regret prompted her to slump forward in despair.

* * *

 _"Am I good looking?"_ Steve thought while observing his broad shoulders and placing a hand against his abdomen.  _"I might be..."_

The fact that Barbara had never once complimented his looks while they were dating, seemed like evidence to the contrary. However, the more he reflected on those times, the clearer it became that she had always seen him as more of a trusted friend than an object of desire.

He grabbed his towel and started using it to dry himself, while remembering how Karen had admitted to fantasizing about him.

He was well aware of how poorly he had handled the revelation, though it was the last thing he had expected to hear, given the circumstances.

It was evident that if he got dressed fast enough, he would have a chance of crossing paths with Karen again before she left for the refuge of her bedroom. With that in mind, he slipped on a clean t-shirt, boxers and a pair of jeans, then hurried out in the hope that she was still sitting on the couch.

He entered the living room and came to a stop upon realizing that she was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

A knock on the door prompted Karen to place her hairbrush aside and turn away from the mirror. She rose from her chair and slowly tread forward, knowing that it had to be Steve on the other side.

"What's going on?"

"Karen, we need to talk..." His voice sounded through the thin wooden barrier.

"About what?"

"About earlier. I'm sorry..."

She began to open the door while vowing to stay calm no matter what.

"Alright, but no more than five-"

She fell silent upon seeing the tender look in his eyes. It was something that had only appeared in her dreams and she naturally wanted to believe that this too was just another fantasy.

However, the events leading up to this situation lended credibility to the fact that it was all real.

"Karen?" He murmured softly. "You think about me, don't you?"

Her gaze shifted down toward his exposed arms and the way that t-shirt fit upon his body, before returning her focus to his face. There was no way of going back now that both of their secrets were out in the open, so she gave in completely to her desire.

"Yeah, I do..."

"I see..." He replied in relief before stepping forward to reduce the distance between them. "So, what now?"

Having him so close quelled what was left of Karen's willpower and she uttered the very first thing that came to mind.

"Kiss me..."

His usually earnest brown eyes grew wide.

"Kiss you?"

She didn't say a word and simply nodded.

"Well, alright. Here goes..."

He sighed before reaching out to hold her waist and leaning forward to kiss her the same way he'd once kissed Barbara. The warmth of her lips prompted him to close his eyes in pleasure and he lingered for a couple of seconds, then slowly pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Not bad..."

He couldn't help but smile and considered retreating so that he could regain his breath, but she pulled him back towards her to reciprocate his affection.

The way her hair brushed against his cheek was a little irritating, though it paled in comparison to how nice it was to feel her body so close to his. She had such lovely, smooth hips and he wouldn't have minded just holding her this way for the rest of the night.

Unfortunately, the moment came to an end when she let go of him and stepped back beyond the doorframe of her room.

"I...I think we should call it a day. It's getting late and I have work tomorrow..."


End file.
